The present invention relates to novel 1,.omega.-alkylenediol nucleoside analogs, to oligonucleotide sequences containing these analogs, to processes for preparing the nucleosides and the oligonucleotides incorporating them, to methods of using the modified oligonucleotides to inhibit nuclease degradation and gene expression, and to compositions containing the modified oligonucleotides.